Bacterial resistance to β-lactam antibiotics is most commonly mediated by inactivation by β-lactamases. There is an urgent need for novel BLIs that are effective in inhibiting β-lactamases thus, slowing or preventing the degradation of the β-lactam antibiotic and restoring β-lactam antibiotic susceptibility to β-lactamase producing bacteria.